HarryDraco Midgies
by prisonerofpotter
Summary: This is a collection of very short HD stories. Most of them fall between 250-400 words. I write them during my study hall and they are each a page long. Just little snipbits that aren't meant to go together. Think of it as a... slashanthology. Lol. Eventu
1. Snapshots

"**Snapshots"  
**9-16-04  
  
_A little picture of life for Harry and Draco after Hogwarts_

The bright, December moon glistened upon each falling flake as they gently fell to the ground before a pair of deep, emerald eyes. He brushed his raven-colored locks away, revealing a faint lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, and wrapped his arms around himself to hold in what little warmth he had left.

"Harry! Come inside, love. You'll catch your death out there!" A pale blonde was standing between the brick wall and the partially opened, sliding glass door of the house at Godric's Hollow. He looked tired, like he had just woken up, and his bare chest instantly held tiny goose bumps in response to the sudden cold of the chilly winter night.

"First snow," Harry called back, "Come out and join me, Dray!"

The blonde laughed and shut the glass door. Harry shook his head, smiling, and turned back to the falling snow. It slowly covered his feet, and he shook them to keep the cold off. He jumped slightly as a pair of wool-clad arms wrapped tightly around his thin waist.

"You didn't think I'd leave you out here to freeze by yourself, did you?" Draco pulled Harry's sweater down a little and kissed the gentle, curved, nape of his neck. He let his mouth stay there for a moment basking in the sweet smell of the young hero.

Two boys, barely eighteen, stood outside of their home for hours that night. When the cold finally over took them, they went in and made hot-chocolate and sat in front of the fire, wrapped in a warm blanket, watching the sun rise over the freshly powdered ground.

"I love you," was spoken softly in unison as the sun peeked its rays into the house._  
  
_


	2. Opportunities

"**Opportunities"  
**9-16-04  
  
_Draco has the opportunity to do what he dreams. What does he make of his chance? Draco's POV. _

You're crying again. Why are you so sad? Are those tears from me? I don't mean to hurt you. My words aren't meant to be so cruel. It's the only way you hear me, though. If I told you how I really felt, how my body aches for you every night and how I want to hold you so tightly in my arms and rock you to sleep, you wouldn't believe me. So I hurt you. But I don't want to. Not anymore.  
  
You're all alone. You look so lost. I watch you from behind a tree. The moon is reflecting on the lake, casting a soft glow on you're wet face. Even in your moments of sorrow, you look angelic. You make my breath catch in my throat, and when I can finally breath again, it's a quivering breath.  
  
There are so many things I want to say to you, do to you, do _for_ you: 'I love you', make love to you, _love_ you. But, I am stuck here behind this wild oak, watching your heart drip it's clear blood into the murky waters of the lake.  
  
Can we go back? Change our past? I know in my heart that this is what I want; _you're _all I want or need. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, our backgrounds quarrel and send their age-old conflicts to my brain, screaming "No!" But, I'll change. I don't need the money, the family, or anything else that comes with this bloody name. It's all a disgrace, even more so if I can't have you.  
  
So, here I go. It's settled. I step out from behind the tree and move away from the castle towards you. I am almost there, but you get up, wiping your face, and begin to head inside. Your head is down and you don't see me. You knock into me, hard.

"Watch it Potter," I hiss venomously, and we keep walking in our separate paths.


	3. Heaven

"**Heaven"  
**9-16-04  
  
_Based on the song "Holes in the Floor of Heaven" by Steve Warner _

"I missed you," a gentle tear rolled down his cheek. His gray eyes sparkled silver with the hint of more salty emotion. His blonde hair was almost as white as the soft cushion they stood upon.

"I know," the raven-haired boy said. His bright, emerald eyes looked even brighter in the golden sunlight than Draco remembered. Everything about him was perfect, more perfect than he had ever been. He had a warm, loving smile planted upon his lips. His hand reached up to brush away the tear on Draco's cheek.

"Harry, you've made us all so proud. You saved us." Draco grabbed the hand that brushed his face and squeezed it gently. His eyes glistened again with more fresh tears.  
  
Harry just smiled and nodded. "I know," he said. He took Draco's other hand and pulled the boy closer. He kissed the tears that were falling fast.  
  
Draco sobbed, shivering at Harry's touch. "I want you to come home, Harry."  
  
Harry just kept smiling and wiping away the pale boy's sorrow. "You know I can't," he said, a little bit of concern sweeping through his eyes.

"When are you coming home?" Draco whispered, "I can't live without you." At the last words, Harry pulled away slowly from Draco. He didn't want to, but he had to. His perfect figure distorted itself as wet, heavy tears began to fall quickly down his cheeks, melting holes into the white ground. He silently mouthed, 'I love you, Draco' as he backed away.  
  
Draco rolled over in the cold, empty bed and turned to the window, watching the fresh rain beat against the pane. "I love you too, Harry."


	4. Fate

"**Fate"  
**9-17-04  
  
_Harry reflects on the night spent with his... well with Draco. Harry's POV. _

You're sleeping so peaceful below my hot skin. Your eyes are fluttering slightly under closed lids, in response to a dream. Is it me you're dreaming of?  
  
I trace your skin: scars, muscles, and that little birthmark, which coincidentally looks like a heart, just above your belly button. You stir a little under my hand, but you don't wake.  
  
I didn't mean for it to happen like this; I honestly didn't. Fate just has a funny way of working like that. Is that what this is, what we are? Fate?  
  
I'm scared, are you? You look so happy, and I'm guessing I do too. But deep down inside, my stomach is churning. Two separate worlds are fighting to come together in my heart.  
  
I turn your arm over, and my eyes fall upon the mark. The mark of hate, anger, fury... death. All aimed at me. I know you had no choice. I know you hate it and want it gone, but it's not. It's still there.  
  
And it's glowing, now. A fiery red. You bolt upright, shoving me off of you a little. You stare at the mark than at the clock... than at me.  
  
Your eyes are sad now, "I have to go," you say. My heart aches for your sadness.

"I know," I respond, brushing my sweaty hair out of my eyes, my scar flashing to view.  
  
You get up and put clothes on, than stand next to me. You pull my naked form up out of the bed and you kiss my scar. "I won't let him hurt you." And than you are gone, leaving me standing naked, and alone.


End file.
